Daz Bones
75,000,000 |devilfruits = Ciach-Ciachowoc |debut = Rozdział 160; Odcinek 103 |japanese voice = Tetsu Inada}} Daz Bones to były łowca głów, który dołączył do Baroque Works, gdzie był najwyższej rangi męskim oficerem. Silniejszy od niego był jedynie Crocodile. Działał pod pseudonimem Mr. 1 wraz z partnerką Miss Double Finger. Po wydarzeniach na Alabaście, został aresztowany i uwięziony w Impel Down. Uciekł stamtąd i podróżuje obecnie z Crocodilem po Nowym Świecie. Wygląd Daz jest bardzo wysokim i bardzo umięśnionym mężczyzną a jego głowa jest ogolona. Jego najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą jest czarna monobrew, tuż nad swoimi okrągłymi oczami. Ma wielkie usta i archaiczny japoński symbol liczby "1" (壱 ichi) wytatuowany na tułowiu. W Alabaście, nosił orientalnie wyglądający strój składający się z ciemnego płaszcza ze złotymi krawędziami i białymi motywami z przodu. Luźne beżowe spodnie przeplatał białą szarfą wokół talii Jego spodnie były schowane wewnątrz niektórych bandaży owiniętych wokół jego łydek, oraz w części, wokół jego butów. Galeria Daz_Bonez_Operation_Goldenweek.png|Strój Daz Bonesa podczas historii okładkowej. Daz_Bonez_Post_War_Outfit.png|Daz Bones po wojnie na Marineford. Daz_Bonez_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Daz Bonesa z anime. Baroque_Works_Going_Baseball.png|Daz Bones w One Piece: Going Baseball. Mr._1_The_Dawn_of_the_Adventure.png|Daz Bones w One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure. Daz_Bonez_Pirate_Warriors_3.png|Daz Bones w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. Mr._1_Marineford_Thousand_Storm.png|Daz Bones w stroju z Marineford w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Daz jest bardzo surowy, spokojny i pewny siebie. Nienawidzi słabości i ze względu na jego umiejętności Diabelskich Owoców, doszło do myślenia o sobie jako nie pokonanym. Jest poważny przez cały czas i nie toleruje słabości ani frywolności. Daz wydaje się mieć przekonanie, że przyjaźni to jedynie słaby,z drugiej strony, nie wydaje się dbać o urazy. W bitwie, jest absolutnie bezlitosny, tak jak bicie Zoro podczas gdy ten został ranny i nie mógł się bronić. Niemniej jednak, Daz ma jakieś poczucie honoru, kiedy przyjął swoją porażkę na rękach Zoro. Jest też osobą z wielkim poczuciem lojalności dla tych, którym uda się zdobyć jego szacunek i szanuje ich. Umiejętności i moce Dawniej łowca nagród z West Blue znany jako "Zabójca", Daz Bones jest ma rękę artysty wojennego. Nawet bez swoich mocy diabelskiego owocu, jest bardzo niebezpiecznym, bardzo silnym człowiekiem, co widać, kiedy został uwięziony w Impel Down i po prostu uderzył głową współwięźnia (który był większy od niego), okazało się to wystarczająco silne, by wybić człowieka na dużą odległość. Mr.1 był też najprawdopodobniej miał na sobie kajdany z kamienia morskiego w tym czasie kiedy został mocno uderzony przez więźnia w głowie, ale po prostu wytrzymał ból bez odwetu. Jego moc była wystarczająco duża, aby umieścić go na poziomie czwartym Impel Down i intensywne ciepło nie wydawało się mieć żadnego wpływu na niego. Ma wiedzę w sprawach zamachu, co widać, kiedy zaczał kierować się na Nami przed Zoro w Alubarnie. Diabelski owoc Łącząc swoją sprawność sztuki walki z Ciach-Ciachowocem, który daje mu możliwość zmiany każdej części swego ciała w ostrza ze stali, Daz Bones jest zawodnikiem, który może dosłownie zostać żywą bronią. Jak również daje mu nieskończoną różnorodność broni, jego moce owocu czynią go odpornym na uszkodzenia, zmieniając całe swoje ciało w ostrza, dzięki czemu jest tak twarde, jak stal. Ta potężna ofensywna i defensywna umiejętność w połączeniu z jego dużymi umiejętnościami sztuk walki sprawiła, że po dużej liczbie ataków Zoro wyszedł praktycznie bez szwanku. Przykładem transformacji jest zmiana ramiona w koła wirujących pił, ale jest również w stanie stworzyć mały, ale potężny wir, podobny do techniki Smocze Ootornado Zoro. Chociaż wszystkie te cechy dają Bonesowi status szermierza, odmawia być klasyfikowany jako jeden z nich. Ciekawostki * W Vivre Card Oda wyjawił oficjalne angielskie imię Daz Bonesa. Brzmi ono Daz Bonez. Wcześniej jednak, w One Piece Ten Eternal Log jego imię było zapisane jako Daz Bones. Nawigacja ca:Daz Bones de:Daz Bones en:Daz Bonez es:Daz Bones fr:Daz Bones it:Das Bornes ru:Даз Бонс zh:達茲·波尼斯 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Baroque Works Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Postacie z West Blue Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Byli więźniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Byli łowcy głów